Pancy Purple
'Artistic Leaf' Artistic Leaf (ang.Artystyczny Liść) - pegazica. Ma 13 lat. Często przeprowadza się z rodzicami. Obecnie mieszka w Las Pegasus. Nie ma rodzeństwa. Rozpoczęła nauke w gimnazjum 'Imię' Autorka wymyśliła imię szybko. Nie miała pomysłu na imię więc wzieła pierwsze lepsze, a mianowicie Artistic co oznacza Artystyczny. Z powodu jesieni dodała też Leaf co oznacza Liść. Wyszło wtedy Artistic Leaf. 'Wygląd' 'Mary Honey' Mary Honey (właść.Mary Lilly Stefanii Honey) - '''pegazica. Mieszka w Cloudstale, ma 13 lat i rozpoczęła naukę w gimnazjum. Zakochała się w Willym. Przyjaciółka Sashy i Alice. ' 'Powstanie' Mary powstała z nudów. Gdy autorka dnia 18 października rysowała sobie w paincie powstała ona...Mary Honey. Autorce spodowała się i postanowiła ją dać na wikie. 'Imię' Imię powstało również z nudów. Chciała jej dać jakoś na imię, ale nie wiedziała jak. Wtedy bez większego zastanowienia dała jej Mary Honey. Reszta imion, a mianowicie Lilly i Stefanii przyszło z tego, że autorka wtedy przeglądała arytukuły o vocaloidach i natrafiła na artykuł o vocaloidzie Lilly. A imię Stefanii też wzieło się z nudów. 'Wygląd' Sylwetka Mary jest wzrostu typowej klaczy. Nie jest zbyt szczupła, ale też nie za gruba można powiedzieć, że jest taka sobie. Jej kopyta są szczupłe, ale to dzięki ćwieczenią, które uprawia w szkole i szybkiej przemianie materii. Ciało jest różowe, ale kopyta białe. Grzywa Grzywa Mary jest jasno niebieska. W końcówkach jest kręcona i jest długa. Zwykle Mary jej nie czasze ani nie zakłada gumek, ponieważ nie lubi. Oczy Oczy Mary są koloru fioletowego podobne desingiem do oczu Applejack. Jej oczy często wychwala Willy, w którym oczywiście jest zakochana. Znaczek Mary jest niestety...gładkim bokiem. Nie znalazła swojego przeznaczenia, ale dzięki swojemu optymizmowi potrafi się cieszyć brakiem znaczka. Gorączkowo go szuka na różne sposoby oraz ze swoimi przyjaciółkami. W Equestria Girls Mary w EQG ma kremową skóre. Jej włosy są jasno nieniebieski i takie same jak u Mary jako kucyk. Oczy ma takie same co Mary jako kucyk.Nosi różową bluzke z, krótkim rękawem, niebieską spódnice oraz białe buty. Ma taki sam charakter jak Mary kucyk. 'Clovery' '''Clovery' - kucyk - anioł. Jest klaczą. Za czasów gdy jeszcze żyła była miłym i pomocnym kucykiem. Zginęła gdy chciała obronić małą klacz przed złymi ogierami. Stała się niebiańskim kucykiem i żyje w chmurach ponad miastem Cloudstale dzięki Księżniczce Celestii. Ma 1016 lat jednak czuje się i wygląda na 16 lat z powodu bycia niebiańskim kucykiem. Widzą ją tylko dręczone kucyki. 'Powstanie' 'Wygląd' 'Vocalinn' Vocalinn (tak naprawdę Jane, ale zmieniła sobie imię) - ziemski kucyk. Ma bzika na punkcie Hatsne Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Meguriny Luki, Gumi, Gakupo oraz Rin i Len'a. Ma 13 lat. Zakochała się w Kaito, Gakupo i Len'e. Reszte vocaloidów dla niej nie istnieje. 'Powstanie' Vocalinn powstała za sprawą mojego uzależnienia od vocaloidów. Postanowiłam stworzyć takiego fana vocaloidów jako kucyka, który nie widzi świata poza Miku, Luką, Meiko, Kaito, Gumi, Gakupo, Rin oraz Len'em. 'Imię' Jej imię wzięła się od Voca'loidów, a linn dodałam bo uznałam, że gdyby kucyk miał na imię Voca by to dziwnie wyglądało. Więc gdy połączyłam te końcówki wyszło Vocalinn, a Jane wymyśliłam z nudów. 'Wygląd Sylwetka Vocalinn jest szczupłą klaczą. Ma taki sam wzrost co każdy kucyk w jej wieku. Jej sierść jest fioletowa tak samo jak u Gakupo. Grzywa Jest takiego samego desingu co grzywa Meiko. Jej kolor tak samo jak u Megurine Luki jest różowy. Jej naturalny kolor włosów to rudy jednak je przefrabowała. Oczy Oczy Vocalinn są duże i tak samo jak u Luki błękitne. Są podobne do desingu Applejack. Są jej naturalnym kolorem oczu jest zieleń, a są niebieskie z powodu koloru tęczówek, które sobie zakłada aby upodobnić się do luki. Ubiór Vocalinn nosi w grzywie białą kokarde taką samą jak ma Rin Kagamine, w ogonie ma spinkę taką samą jak ma Hatsune Miku, na szyje widniej szalik taki sam jak ma Kaito oraz takie same długie opaski na kopytach co Len. Czasem też nosi okulary takie same jak Gumi. Znaczek Znaczkiem Vocalinn jst literka V co oznacza jej zainteresowanie Vocaloidami. V to pierwsza litera zadania Vocaloid co oznacza, że jej przeznaczeniem jest interesowanie się vocaloidami i zarażanie tą fascynacją innych. 'Życiorys' Narodziny Dzieciństwo Początki w szkole Nastoletni czas Fascynacja Vocaloidami Czas gimnazjum 'Osobowość' 'Umiejętności' 'Maiko' Maiko '- ziemski kucyk. Ma 15 lat. Mieszka w Canterlocie wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi : Emiko i Takeru. W poprzednich latach swojego życia mieszkała w Ponyville i pracowała w barze dziadka jako kelnerka, a w następnym czasie zamieszkała Dodge Junction gdzie poznała Takeru. Jest nazywana Mai, Iko. 'Imię 'Wygląd' 'Życiorys' 'Osobowość' Pracowitość Maiko jest chętną do pracy klaczą. Bardzo sumiennie wykonywała prace kelnerki gdy pracowała w barze swojego dziadka. Swoją pracowitość też okazuje naprawiając elektronike z Emiko, pomagając przyjaciołom. Nigdy nie odkłada rzeczy na później bo jak sama mówi "Lepiej zrobić teraz bo potem ma się więcej czasu na różne rzeczy np. na zakupy!" 'Umiejętności' Muzyka Sport Moda 'Relacje miłosne' 'Relacje rodzinne' 'Relacje z kucykami' 'Cytaty' 'Ciekawostki' *Zawsze stara się wyglądać schludnie. *Czasem ściągnie kokardę z grzywy i ogona, ale to tylko czasem. 'Galeria' 'Emiko' Emiko '- jednorożec. Ma 15 lat. Mieszka w Canterlocie wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi Maiko i Takeru. Lubi elektronike i często ją naprawia. Mieszkała kiedyś z rodzicami jednak oni zaczęli podróżować po świecie. Jest nazywna Emi, Iko, Elektri. Zna różne i najciekawsze zakątki Canterlotu 'Imię 'Wygląd' Sylwetka Grzywa Oczy Sierść Znaczek 'Życiorys' 'Osobowość' Prywatność Emiko trzeba przyznać, że ma dużego bzika na punkcie prywatności. Nie lubi gdy ktoś grzebie w jej rzeczach oraz zagląda tam gdzie nie powinien. Gdy ktoś się zapyta chociaż czy miała chłopaka wpada w szał i dostajesz po twarzy od niej magią. Agresywność Emiko jest bardzo agresywna. Staje się agresywna gdy ktoś nie docenia jej ciężkiej pracy lub obraża jej przyjaciół. Wtedy krzyczy i bije gdzie popadnie. Uspokaja ją dopiero wypad na zakupy czy na automaty gdzie można wygrać naklejki. Odwaga Emiko jest bardzo odważna. Nie boi się wchodzić na drzewa czy do różnych dziwnych zakamarków dzięki czemu zna cały Canterlot. Potrafi też bronić swoich przyjaciół przed atakami innych, ponieważ się nie boi. Również tą ceche pokazuje gdy się stawia gdy ktoś mówi, że źle naprawiła telefon oraz daje mu w twarz za pomocą magii. 'Umiejętności' Magia Naprawianie elektroniki Orientacja na mapie i w terenie 'Relacje miłosne' 'Relacje rodzinne' 'Relacje z kucykami' 'Cytaty' 'Ciekawostki' *Lubi naklejki z tęczą, z gwiazdkami i ze słońcem. *Czasem pocałuje Takeru w policzek. *Bardzo stara się być orginalna. 'Galeria' 'Takeru' Takeru '- pegaz. Ma 13 lat. Mieszka w Canterlocie wraz z przyjaciółkami Emiko i Maiko. Mieszkał kiedyś w Dodge Junction wraz ze swoją starszą siostrą Lily. Lubi pływać .Jest najmłodszy z grupy. Jest nazywany : Taku i Eru 'Wygląd 'Życiorys' 'Osobowość' Ciekawość Takeru jest bardzo ciekawskim kucykiem. Lubi odkrywać nowe zakamrki Canterlotu wraz ze swoim przyjaciółkami. Często też lubi pływać w ciekawych lecz niebezpiecznych miejscach. Przez swoją ciekawość lubi próbować nowe rzeczy m.i.n : naprawianie telefonów. Wysportowanie i siła Takeru jest bardzo wysportowanym kucykiem. Lubi pływać, latać, biegać oraz grać w różne gry sportowe. Dawniej pływał w różnych jeziorach, a obecnie na basenach. Jest również pomimo, że jest mały jest silny. Siłe swoją pokazuje np. gdy otwiera mocno zakręconą butelkę. Również udowadnia swoją siłę gdy się z kimś siłuje na kopyto. 'Umiejętności' Sport 'Relacje miłosne' 'Relacje rodzinne' 'Relacje z kucykami' 'Cytaty' 'Ciekawostki' *Często Emiko i Maiko dają mu buziaka w policzek. *Lubi naklejki ze spadającą gwiazdą. *Jest często asystentem Emiko. 'Galeria' 'Kira' Kira (jap.キラ wyraz pochodzący od angielskiego słowa "Killer" - "zabójca") - jednorożec. Mieszka Ponyville gdzie pracuje w sklepie muzycznym. W wolnym czasie gra na gitarze elektrycznej i spędza czas z Pinkie Pie i jej przyjaciółkami 'Wygląd' 'Życiorys' 'Osobowość' 'Umiejętności' 'Relacje miłosne' 'Relecje rodzinne' 'Relacje z kucykami' Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie i Kira to dwie przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa.thumb|left|174px|Kira i Pinkie Pie w dzieciństwie 'Cytaty' 'Ciekawostki' 'Daughter of Wind' Daughter of Wind - pegazica. Jest córką wiatru. Została zamieniona w kucyka tuż po swoich narodzinach. Panuje nad wiatrem. 'Powstanie' Daughter of Wind powstała gdy autorka chciała narysować ponyfikacje Córki Bieli ze Story of Evil. Gdy miała zacząć rysować wpadła na pomysł aby stworzyć nowe kucyka trochę kierując się Story of Evil. Gdy ją narysowała jak pegazice z kręconą grzywą postanowiła nadać jej imię Daughter of Wind co oznacza Córka Wiatru. Powstaje jeszcze o niej piosenka. 'Wygląd' 'Życiorys ' 'Nina' Nina '- ziemski kucyk. Ma młodszą siostrę i młodszego brata. Pracuje jako rolniczka. Zakochała się w Ludwigu. Przyjaciółka Lee i Izabeli. 'Powstanie 'Imię' 'Wygląd' Sylwetka Nina jest typową szczupłą klaczą. Jest trochę wyższa od klaczy w swoim wieku nad czym ubolewa. Jej sierść jest koloru ciemnej żółci. Jej kopyta są twarde i długie, głównie z powodu swojego zwrostu. Włosy Jej grzywa jest w kolorze blądu. Jest krótka i trochę w dole potargana. W dzieciństwie jej grzywa była dłuższa i związana w warkocz. Jednak taka długa grzywa utrudniała jej pracę na roli więc ją ścieła i zaczęła nosić opaskę, a ścieła ją po klasie szóstej. Oczy Ubiór Znaczek 'Życiorys' Narodziny Nina narodziła się w Ponyville ze związku klaczy i ogiera , którzy pracowali na roli bardzo ciężko. Przez rok sowjego życia wychowywała ją matka, kiedy jej ojciec pracował na roli. Po roku przerwy jej mama wróciła do pracy, a jej wychowaniem zajęła się babcia. Ninie choć była mała rozumiała to, że jej rodzicę muszą pracować. Żyła w samotności do czasu.... Dzieciństwo Pojawienie się młodszego brata i siostry Gdy Nina skończyła 3 lata jej mama zaczęła mniej pracować więc babcia mogła wrócić do Canterlotu. Wielką radość również przyniosło Ninie to, że będzie mieć młodszego brata. Po 9 miesiącach przyszedł na świat jej młodszy brat, którego nazwano Toris. Nina często odwiedzała Toris'a, a dla mamy najdziwniejsze było to, że mała Nina też chce się opiekować Toris'em. Minęły dwa lata, a Nina miała już 5 lat, a Toris dwa. Wtedy Nina nie chodziła do przedszkola więc mogła sobie pozwolić na długie zabawy z bratem oraz opięke. Wtedy mała klacz również się dowiedziała, że będzie mieć młodszą siostrę. Opowiedziała wszystko bratu, choć ten trochę tylko zrozumiał to razem z siostrą się cieszył. Po 9 miesiącach na świat przyszła mała klacz strasznie podobna z koloru grzywy i oczów do Toris'a - Madeline. Od tamtej pory Nina zajmowała się już nie tylko jednym, ale i dwójką rodzeństwa co jej dobrze wychodziło więc ich matka postanowiła wrócić do pracy na roli. Pierwsza przyjaźń Minęły dwa lata. Nina już miała 7 lat, jej brat 4, a Madeline dwa. Bawili się na polu gdy ich rodzice odpoczywali po ciężkich tygodniach pracy. Rodzeństwo bawiło się w berka, a w tym czasie Madeline zgubiła swoją lalkę czego nie zauważyła, ponieważ starała się złapać swoje rodzeństwo, ale choć była mała bardzo szybko biegała. Skapnęła się dopiero wieczorem gdy nie chciała pójść spać. Zaczęła płakać, a Nina powiedziała, że znajdzie jej lalkę, ale dopiero jutro. Madeline przytuliła się do swojego brata i płakała jeszcze głośniej więc Nina postanowiła teraz poszukać tej lalki, a Toris został z Madeline. Wyszła na pole czego nie zauważyli rodzice. Szukając w polu zagubionej zabawki siostry, na kogoś wpadła. Wpadła na srebrno włosego ogiera w jej wieku. Z początku ogier był na nią wkurzony bo na niego wpadła. Nina go przeprosiła, a on jej się spytał co tu robi o tej godzinie. Powiedziała, że szuka lalki swojej siostry więc ogier postanowił jej pomóc. Przez ten czas ze sobą rozmawiali. Okazało się, że ogier ma na imię Ludwig i czasem przychodzi w nocy polatać na polu, ponieważ przez całą noc jest sam gdyż jego rodzice pracują. Okazało się, że mają podobne zainteresowania. Gdy znaleźli tą lalkę Nina pożegnała się z Ludwigiem i wróciła do domu, a on do siebie. Następnego dnia rodzeństwo znów się bawiło na polu i spotkało Ludwiga. Spytal czy by nie mógł się z nim pobawić. Nina się zgodziła choć to nie odpowiadało Madeline, która byla zazdrosna o to, że Toris bardziej polubi od niej nowego ogiera. Nina z nim nawiązała przyjaźni oczywiście nie zapomniała o swoim rodzeństwie. Często zapraszała Ludwiga do siebie i bawili się razem z młodszym rodzeństwem Niny. Zdobycie znaczka Było to tydzień przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Nina wiedziała, jak traktują inne małe kucyki swoich rówieśników bez znaczka co uważała za głupstwo, ale bała się, że ją też tak potraktują więc postanowiła zdobyć znaczek. Myślała z początku, że ma talent do opieki nad dziećmi bo opieka nad rodzeństwem wychodziła jej rewelacyjnie jednak to nie było to. Poszła na pole gdzie spotkała Ludwiga i postanowił jej pomóc odkryć swój talent bo on znaczka jeszcze nie miał też. Ogier wziął w górę klacz, która trzymała w ręcę kłos. Był silny wiatr, a przez to on nie mógł utrzymać klacz. Wyślizgnęła mu się z kopyt i zaczęła spadać w dół. Tego świadkami byli Toris i Madeline, której Toris zasłonił oczy. Ludwig zaczął lecieć w dół szybciej niż mógł. Nina prawie wylądowała na ziemi gdy nagle poczuła, że ktoś ją podnosi, był to Ludwig, a na jego boku pojawił się znaczek związany z ratowaniem kucyków. Nina podziękowała Ludwigowi za ratunek, a rodzeństwo przytuliło się do siostry. Była jednak w głębi duszy smutna, ze nie znalazła jeszcze swojego znaczka. Następnego dnia Nina przy zabawie ze swoim rodzeństwem znalazła sierp. Wiedziała do czego on służy więc postanowiła trochę pomóc rodzicom. Kazała rodzeństwu zostać, a ona sama zajęła się pracą. Po 10 minutach zebrała bardzo dużo zboża, po chwili na swoim boku zauważyła znaczek był to kłos. ,,Praca na polu...to moje przeznaczenie." - powiedziała. Po chwili pojawił się Ludwig i przybił piątke z Niną, a rodzice powiedzieli, że jednak będzie im ktoś pomagał jak będą starsi. Rodzeńswto cieszyło się ze znaczka siostry choć Madeline była z początku o znaczek zazdrosna, ale Toris ją przekonał aby się cieszyła. Początki w szkole Gdy Nina zaczęła chodzić do pierwszej klasy myślała, ze nikt nie będzie się z niej śmiać bo ma już znaczek. Niestety większość kucyków z jej klasy pochadziła z centrum Ponyville więc wyśmiewali małą klacz z powodu życia na farmie i takiego znaczka. Nikt nie mógł bronić Niny, ponieważ Ludwig wyprowadził się przed dzień pierwszego dnia szkoły. Nina miała dosyć. Wolała być na polu wraz z rodzeństwem. Szykanowała z niej najbardziej Erina - najbogatsza klaczka w klasie. Często również rzucała w Nine gumkami, ale nawet kredkami. Często wracała do domu z płaczem gdzie pocieszało ją rodzeństwo, ale rodzice uważali, że powinna się przecistawić Erinie. Nina jednak nie potrafiła. Gdy Erina wyjechała w drugim semstrze wraz z rodzinom do Canterlotu nikt nie mógł kierować resztą klasy, która pochodziła z cenrtum Ponyville więc się od niej odczepili. Nowe koleżanki W drugiej klasie do klasy Niny dołączyła się jakaś klacz. Była chudsza oraz trochę wyższa (była mniej więcej wzrostu Niny) od innych klaczy i ogierów. Również nie posiadała znaczka przez to zaczęła być szykanowana przez resztę klasy, Nina nie mogła się na to spokojnie patrzeć przełamała swoją nieśmiałością i stanęła w obronie klaczy. Niestety inni też ją zatakowali. Nagle jeden z ogierów wylądował na ziemi, okazało się, że został potchnięty przez inną klacz o grzywie związanej gumką i o znaczku, którym był.... Była to Izabela, klacz, z klasy Niny. Nikt się z nią nie zadawał, ponieważ wydawała się dziwna. Odstraszyła innych, a sama spytała Ninę i inną klacz czy nic im nie jest. Okazało się, że chuda klacz nazywa się Lee. Od tamtej pory Nina, Izabela i Lee zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać i zostały przyjaciółkami. Dalsze klasy Nastoletni czas Gimnazjum Liceum Śmierć rodziców Dorosłość Usamodzielnienie brata Spotkanie z Ludwigiem 'Osobowość' Nieśmiałość Wrażliwość Rodzinność Opiekuńczość 'Umiejętności' 'Relacje miłosne' 'Relacje rodzinne' Relacje z rodzcami : Relacje z rodzeństwem : Z bratem : Z bratem zawsze łączyła ją silna więź. Nigdy nie była wobec niego obojętna i kiedy był smutny pocieszała go. Była dla niego jak matka. Wszystko się zmieniło gdy Nina uznała, że Toris musi sie trochę usamodzielnić. Bardzo trudnę to było dla Toris;a, ale się przyzwyczaił do tej sytuacji. Czasem się spotykają jednak za mało. Gdy tylko Nina o nim pomyśli zaczyna płakać i czasami żałuję, że zmusiała brata do opuszczenia domu. Z siostrą : Nina bardzo kocha swoją młodszą siostrę. Gdy byli młodsi starała się nią opiekować tak samo jak Toris'em. Akceptowała humory swojej siostry i nigdy nic nie powiedziała na nią złego. Obecnie mieszkają razem jednak Madeline często ma za złe siostrze, że kazała się Torisowi usamodzielnić. 'Relacje z innymi kucykami' 'Cytaty' 'Ciekawostki' *Często płacze z różnych powodów lub bez powodu. Lovely Burn 'Lovely Burn '- pegazica mieszkająca w Cloudstale. Ma 18 lat i pracuje razem z starszą siostrą w Fabryce Pogody. Jest właścicielką feniksa imieniem Shine.